Detection of cell migration is applicable in a variety of biological phenomena such as embryonic development, wound healing and immune response. In these and other applications, cell migration can be detected using various techniques. For example, in wound healing assay, a monolayer of cells are grown on a surface and a portion of cell monolayer is mechanically removed. Then, the scraped area is manually assessed by optical observation using microscopy.